Batgirl Beyond( Cassandra Alura-El McGinnis)
, Court of Owls |AlienRace = Human/Alien Hybrid | Relatives = Terry McGinnis ("father"), Kara McGinnis (Mother), Casey Warren Wayne McGinnis (twin brother), Ariella McGinnis (adopted sister); Zor-El (maternal grandfather, deceased) Allura In-Ze (maternal grandmother, deceased) Del Im-Re (maternal granduncle) Jor-El (uncle, deceased) Lara Lor-Van (aunt, deceased) Superman (Clark Kent) (cousin), Bruce Wayne (paternal biological grandfather) Thomas Wayne (paternal great grandfather) Martha Wayne (paternal great grandmother) Damian Wayne (paternal uncle), Richard Grayson (adoptive uncle) Tim Drake (adoptive uncle) Cassandra Cain (adoptive aunt) Jason Todd (adoptive uncle), Cassandra Johnson (adoptive aunt), Warren McGinnis (legal grandfather, deceased) Mary McGinnis (paternal grandmother) Matt McGinnis (paternal uncle), Luand'r Wayne (cousin), Tallant Wayne (cousin), Cody McGinnis (biological "uncle", clone hybrid), Lilly Grayson (cousin), Trever Grayson (cousin), Josh Kent (cousin), Annabeth Im-Re (cousin), Michael Im-Re (cousin), TheCodesII (Future Family) | Universe = Beyond-verse | BaseOfOperations = Neo Gotham, Haven, Wilmington | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 8" | Weight = 125 lbs (68 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, Archaeologist, Vigilante, Talon | Education = College | Origin = Cass is the future daughter of Terry McGinnis and Kara McGinnis from the year 2057. She is the new Batgirl and member of Young Justice Beyond. | PlaceOfBirth = Wilmington city | Creators = | First = |Quote = THE BIGGER THEY ARE THE HARDER YOU HIT THEM! |Speaker = by Cassandra Cain when training Cassandra McGinnis | HistoryText = Cassandra Alura-El McGinnis was born in Wilmington General Hospital born on 9/23/2041 12:00a.m. is a ( Libra). Her father and mother are Terry McGinnis and Kara McGinnis also as a twin brother Casey Warren Wayne McGinnis and an adopted little sister Ariella McGinnis who is really his biological cousin from the 853rd century. In the year 2057 she is the new Batgirl and a member of Young Justice Beyond. Other History Cassandra went undercover has a female Talon code named:Kasumi while back in time, her mission was to stop the Court Of Owls from creating and controlling army of sleeper Talon kids all over the world's major cities starting with Gotham city. For this mission, she received assassin training from Cassandra Cain, her aunt. Her father in this time had taken out a female Talon and place her sleeping body in a secret base in under north pole. Cassandra received the suit, along with a speacial belt. See: Secret Origin Personality To say that Cassandra is an unpredictable teenager would be understated. Although everything in her background points to cheerleader or kick-boxer to bookworm. Compassion and a sense of right flows through her veins, and though she gets in fights over Kryptonian personal pride, she gets into just as many to protect those who cannot protect themselves. She doesn't even really think about it, it's instinctive, as natural to her as breathing. Cassandra is open-minded, assertive, outspoken, stubborn, has a strong sense of responsibility and duty, and is interested in understanding and helping people. Like her mother.Cassandra's Kryptonian pride is a key motivator in a lot of things, solely because it is the root of her determination, also a natural born fighter. Sure, her pride makes her more likely to get into fights if someone spits on her face or talks badly about her family, but over all, it is Cass's outright stubbornness that gets her into the most trouble. Cass isn't the type to concede, she isn't the type to back off - she will fight for what she believes in, either verbally or physically. If you try to take her down, she will get up and come back for more, even when the odds are weighed against her. This applies to actual fights as well, Cass is likely to keep coming back, time after time, determined to find some means of victory, though she is usually intelligent enough to eventually adjust her approach. She been known to adapt while fighting reading the fighting patterns and changing to counter. (Example: She can fight Doomsday to a stand still with either side gaining and edge.) Tying into her pride and her stubbornness is her general tendency to spite others sometimes, when people tell her not to do something, she will, just to stick it to them. Or to prove that she can. Other times, when she's done something wrong, unlike her father at this age will rectify her mistake.This pride also means that she is unbending about juggling her social life with her vigilante life. So far it's been working. (Example party girl). Fiercely independent but also works well with other. Cass is contented when alone most of the time. But even as a girl who thrives in isolation, still yearns for social contact. Her open-minded nature makes it easier for her to immediately befriend everyone she meets. This isn't to say that Cass is too trusting, she isn't going to wear her heart on her sleeve and make best friends with every schmuck she meets. Other than that she very socially outgoing. She's quite happy with the friends she has. If a person doesn't set off her instincts, and manages to wriggle into the lives of the few people she calls friends, then she will adjust to them. |Powers = A mix of metahuman/Kryptonian heritage has given Cass vast powers for her young age, including superhuman strength and speed, flight, telekinesis, teleportation, X-ray vision, heat vision and invulnerability. In addition, Cass's DNA has been adapted be immune to Kryptonite radiation unlike other Kryptonians. She can absorb Kryptonite radiation and any energy and utilize it has an energy source, Telepathy, Teleportation, Energy Construct Creation and Persuasion. * : Though a Kryptonian, Cassandra lacks the vulnerability to Kryptonite given to others of her race. :* : Cassandra's DNA has been adapted be immune to Kryptonite radiation unlike other Kryptonians. She can absorb Kryptonite radiation and utilize it has an energy source. see Drax, Superman x, Robin Beyond :*'Lead': Unlike full blooded Kryptonians Batgirl Beyond can see through lead with her vision powers. See: Robin Beyond , Drax, Brainiac. :* : Not as powerful has her twin's. :* : They can mind talk to other Kryptonians. Harder with aliens who are non telepathy. ::* : Cassandra and Casey can talk to each other using their minds and locate each other anywhere on the planet. :* : works on only on minds who don't have high intelligence or super intelligence can be resistant to it. :* : Like her brother, she is able to cross distances. The exact distance she can teleport remains unknown, but her ability to teleport grows with her age. She is able to bring people and objects with her when she is teleporting as long as she is touching them and she wanted to bring them with her. Her teleporting powers apparently also enabled her to change positions while in transit. :* : Cassandra can also generate simple geometric constructs from her hands such as batarangs, shields and energy blades. (Examples: See Superman-X) (Note: Robin Beyond doesn't have this ability.) |Abilities = In addition to the training she received from (Kara (Superwoman (Beyond-verse)), Batgirl, Cassandra Cain (Beyond-verse) and Batgirl (G-verse). She participated in her high school's team. She has honed her body to at least Krypontian Special Ops levels. As expected Kara McGinnis, Casey McGinnis, Lana Lang (Beyond-verse) engages her in regular, rigorous training to minimize her reliance on her powers. * : Cassandra a wide assortment of martial arts disciplines which include but are not limited to Amazonian, Apokoliptian, Kryptonian Martial Arts ( (Kryptonian form of Karate), , which utilized the pressure points on the Kryptonian body.), , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Her abilities with energy blades gives her an extra edge with her fighting. Due to her life long training Cassandra has a master level knowledge of all fighting arts known and unknown and continues to learn with every new opponent she faces. She has also invented her own styles and techniques. Her defensive abilities consist primarily of evasive moving due to her ability to read her opponents she has been taught advanced defensive techniques, can even use energy shields from body to block. Has mastered and learned from Cassandra Cain . She has been trained under the Cassandra Cain, Kara McGinnis, Oracle and Evie Grayson former Batgirl Beyond now Oracle v2.0 (Note: Cassandra is a better fighter than Casey even though he is stronger than her in raw Kryptonian power.) * : Cassandra is schooled in all known and many unknown assassin techniques such as pressure points, killing techniques and stealth to name a few. ( Train by Cassandra Cain.) * * : Through her martial arts training, she has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. She is an exceptional swordswoman, her proficiency in jui jitsu can proclaim her swordsmanship skill. Proficient at knife throwing, Escrima. She was trained and became proficient in all arms. she soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and she has learned expanded gun weapon/device sciences. She still practices during her combat sessions to keep her skills intact, though she prefers energy swords or unarmed combat. * * : Cassandra has the advanced ability to read body language enabling her to read what a person is thinking and tell what they are going to do next before they do it. She has been shown able to read opponents far faster than herself, along with non humans and even alien lifeforms once she is given a chance to learn their body language. This enables her to identify disguised and transformed people as well. * : * : Cassandra has unstoppable determination and strength of will make her an extremely formidable opponent. This makes her able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows her to resist telepathy or mind control. * : She was also very briefly trained in detective methods by her dad Terry McGinnis. * : Batgirl Beyond has the ability to instill fear in others. (Learn from Terry McGinnis, Cassandra Cain) * : Batgirl Beyond is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. She usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. She can even use pressure points torture to shut down a persons body bit by bit. * : Her training has made her a master at stealth capable of easily breaching high security facilities without being detected. She has been compared to Batman, in terms of stealth and has been stated to be as good as Batman and Batman(Beyond) in this field. She has even snuck up on Superman himself.( Terry McGinnis, Oracle and Cassandra Cain) * : Terry McGinnis have trained her to be skilled in escaping from any trap, lock or captivity, ranging from the most simplistic of handcuffs to the most elaborate of cages. * : As a result of her training in ninjutsu and guns, Cassandra almost never misses her targets, 9/10 times she's successful. She has been practicing accuracy since the early days of her training as with Batman(Terry McGinnis) is a par in terms of accuracy. * : Batgirl Beyond has been trained in hunting and tracking techniques by Batman(Terry McGinnis) . She is a master tracker, comparable to Robin Beyond (Casey W.W.McGinnis). * : She is proficient in the art of disguise as having been taught by the Batman ( Terry McGinnis, Cassandra Cain, Kara McGinnis). * * * :* * | Strength = Normal Kryptonian female of her age who engages in intensive regular exercise, effected by yellow sunlight. | Weaknesses = * : Both Cassandra and Casey have somewhat limited protection against magic. Examples can't be killed by magic or control by it. They aren't completely immune to it just more resistant. ** : * Kryptonians: On the rare occasions where she has battled other Kryptonians, they seem more easily able to harm one another as well. * : Her abilities will eventually weaken without replenishing her energy reserves with normal (yellow) sun radiation. * :When exposed to the same red solar radiation as Krypton's red sun Rao, it causes her to lose her powers within a large amount of exposure until the exposure to yellow sunlight will reverse this effect. * : psychic attacks work better on Cassandra than they do on Casey. * : Massive amounts of quantum energy can injure or kill Batgirl Beyond (Cassandra) & Robin Beyond ( Casey) as well. They are unable to process it. *'Dheronian Metal': Weapons made from Dheronian metal can injure Kryptonians to a limited degree. *'Kryptonian Metal': Weapons made from Kryptonian metal can injure Kryptonians as easily as Humans. * : :*1. May not work on species different from the user, till users can can train or be trained to understand that species behavior. :*2. If opponent knows of users power may be able to use against them via misleading movements. :*3. Opponents with erratic and unpredictable behavior are immune to this power. | Equipment = * Batgirl Suit * Utility Belt * Shadow Belt: During her time as Kasumi II undercover as a member of the Court of Owls, she wore a belt of Thanagarians called Shadow Field belt, given to her by Cassandra Cain. *'YJB Time Ring': *'Kasumi II Suit': | Transportation = * Batblade2: Batgirl Beyond cycle, The Batblade2 is the name of a specialized motorcycle used by Batgirl Beyond. This vehicle can function under the most extreme weather conditions. | Weapons = *Energy Constructs: energy batarangs and energy swords most of the time, which come from her body. As Kasumi II * Dual Swords * Claws | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = |Links = http://batgirlbeyond.blogspot.com/}} Category:Females Category:Good Characters Category:Twins Category:Members of Young Justice Beyond Category:Young Justice Beyond Category:Young Justice Beyond members Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Vulnerability to Psionics Category:Human/Alien Hybrid Category:Time Travelers Category:Archaeologists Category:Metahumans Category:Court Of Owls Category:Batgirl Category:House of El Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Honorary Amazons Category:New Timeline 2012 Category:Young Justice Category:Young Justice members Category:Beyond-verse Characters Category:Americans Category:Almost Immunity to Kryptonite